There is Life Outside your Apartment
by CollinsXAngel 4ever
Summary: Roger refuses to come out of the loft but Mark and the Bohemians eventually show him that there is life outside his apartment. Avenue Q songfic oneshot


A/N: I really like this song from Avenue Q. If you get the CD, it's easier to understand in that story line. I just thought it worked for this moment. Its kinda sorta PreRENT, but not really. Everyone knows each other but Mimi and Roger aren't together. Read and Review!

------------------------------------------------------------

Roger sat on a couch in the 'living room' of the loft while strumming on his guitar. It was peacefully quiet, with only the sounds of Roger's new song breaking the silence. That is, until Mark burst in.

"Hey," he said as he saw Roger on the couch, "how are you doin'?"

"Good," Roger replied, not even looking up from his guitar.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Mark asked.

Roger thought about it a second, then answered, "This."

Mark rolled his eyes, "It's a beautiful day and your going to sit around and play the guitar ALL DAY?"

"Yea," Roger said, as if Mark was stupid.

"How come you don't come to hang out with everyone?" Mark asked, ignoring his roommate's insult.

"Because I'm working on a new song and I haven't been feeling well lately and I don't want to get sick and die." He said without emotion, still not looking at Mark.

"All right. Get off your ass and stop worrying about getting sick! Everyone's getting together to mess around the city today," Mark said.

"Have fun!" Roger replied sarcastically.

"When I say 'everyone', that includes you!" Mark stood right in front of Roger and sang, "There is life outside our apartment. I know it's hard to conceive, but there's life outside our apartment. And you're only gonna see it if you leave."

Roger shook his head and turned his attention back to his guitar, but Mark didn't give up so easily.  
"There is cool shit to do, but it can't come to you, and who knows, dude you might even score!"

Roger gave Mark an evil glare but Mark ignored it and went on, "There is life outside our apartment. But you gotta open the door!"

"No, thanks, I'm staying in!" Roger said coldly.

"Don't tell me I gotta force you." Mark was starting to get annoyed with his stubborn best friend.

"Sorry!" Roger replied.

Mark sighed and opened the window and called over the balcony, "All right, everyone! He's resisting!"

Roger was confused, so he went over to the window to see who Mark was talking to. To his dismay, it was all his friends. Maureen, Joanne, Angel, and Collins. He was surprised and saddened that Mimi was not with them, but happy that Benny was the only other Bohemian missing.

Even more annoying to him, is that they were on Mark's side and sang up to him in a chorus of voices,

"There is life outside...  
There is life outside...  
There is life outside...  
There is life outside your apartment!"

"There's a pigeon squashed on the street," sang Maureen.

"Ew," Joanne said in response.

"There's a girl passing by," sang Angel as a person in a short dress passed her.

"No I think it's a guy…" Collins took a double take and Angel slapped him playfully.

"And a homeless man who only wants to buy something to eat!" Everyone said as a raggedy man put his hand out in front of them. "Sorry, can't help you."

Mark had walked down the fire escape and joined his friends, "We could go to the zoo!"

"Pick up girls at NYU!" Maureen exclaimed, earning a slap from Joanne.

"We could sit in the park smoking pot!" suggested Collins.

"Or not." Angel said sternly to her lover.

"There is life outside your apartment…" the group called to Roger on the balcony.

"Well, I guess I'll give it a shot," he finally gave in and went down the fire escape to his friends.

"There is life outside your apartment," everyone, including Roger, sang, "I know-"

Just then, a man started up a jackhammer across the street from them, startling the Bohemians, "Shit!"  
"There is life outside your apartment."

They heard a noise from one of the top floors of the building in front of them and looked up.  
"I'm gonna jump!" came a voice.

"Don't do it!" the group said at once.

"Okay." The voice said again.

"There is cool shit to do but it can't come to you, so come on-" they sang as they crossed the street. They didn't see a car coming and it halted to a stop right before it could hit Roger.

"Get out of the way asshole!" the angry man said from inside the car.

"Fuck you!" Roger called as he and the rest of his friends ran down the sidewalk.

"There is life outside your apartment. Oh, you never know what's around the bend.  
You could win the lotto or make a friend..."

Just as they were about to round the corner onto Avenue Q, Mimi came up to them in her 'work' close. She apparently had no time to change and just put a short leopard print skirt over her thong and a tight black tank top over her bra. Roger's eyes went wide and he blushed. His friends laughed and kept singing, "Take her home to see your apartment!"

Roger gave them a hostile glare and looked back at Mimi, who was smiling.

"Do you wanna feel special? I can see that you do," Mimi sang to Roger "Well, I can make you feel…special. If you let me feel you."

"She'll feel you!" sang the laughing group.  
Despite his friends acting childish, Roger really liked Mimi. A lot.

"Where's your pad?" she sang.

"Not too far," Roger replied.

"We could call you a car," the Bohemians sang.

"We'll be fine, thank you! See ya!" Roger said as Mimi dragged him off in the direction of Avenue B.

"Hope you don't get gonorrhea!" Maureen chirped in. The rest of the friends glared and slapped he.

"There is life outside your apartment!" They called after the lovebirds.

"But now it's time to go home!" They called back.

"There is life outside your apartment!"

"It's time to go home!"

"There is life outside your apartment!"

"But now it's time to go home!"

For porn!

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, that last line was in the song, I didn't make it up. I just couldn't take it out; it's too funny.


End file.
